Temper, Temper
by superninja
Summary: Anakin/Obi-Wan story. Takes place after my short story, "Home". Pretty lite fare. Cheezy.


Temper, Temper

by superninja

Hi yap! All characters belong to George Lucas. A non-profit piece of fiction, thanks.

This story is pretty corny, but I got bored, so read if for amusement if you like. It follows "Home".

***

"She *is* beautiful, isn't she?"

Anakin sighed and leaned his elbow against the window of their makeshift training room. Obi-Wan had just finished his lesson for the day, and the young padawan had ventured by the window, stealing a quick glance outside, only to be sucked back towards the window at the sight of Queen Amidala.

Obi-Wan sighed pensively, joining his apprentice at the latticed pane. Looking down into the courtyard below, he could see Amidala taking a stroll around the fountain with her handmaidens in tow. The deep purple of her robes made a marked contrast against the women's lighter ones.

"Yes. She's considered so," Obi-Wan answered lackadaisically. "Certainly by the majority, anyway."

Anakin turned and gave his teacher a sharp look. "The 'majority' of what?"

"Well, she's an attractive, unmarried woman," Obi-Wan started, "considered to be highly intellectual, with a good sense of humor, and a passion for her people's welfare." He continued smiling smartly, "I would say the majority of the single, unmarried male galaxy."

Anakin rolled his eyes and turned back towards the window. "You've been talking to Bail Organa again."

"Yes," he answered, and turned away towards his small offices, "He does seem rather interested in her, doesn't he?"

Anakin looked back down to the Queen as the Naboo Governor Sio Bibble joined her side. Discussing affairs of the state, no doubt, he thought to himself. Bibble was *always* business, and rarely pleasure. Anakin really didn't care for him – he had sort of an oily imprint about him. He had mentioned this to Obi-Wan before, and his master had agreed that while Bibble was not outwardly devious, he was probably of a less-than-honest nature. He had wanted to tell Amidala of this for ages, but Obi-Wan had cautioned him to stay out of the politics of the court. *Everything will work itself out in time* he had said.

Obi-Wan glanced over at his apprentice, enraptured with the image of the Queen. If only he could get him to have this kind of focus during training! He shook his head, and moved across the room, sitting at his desk. He had been going over some interesting works he had discovered in the Royal Library. The Naboo had a very rich culture, and a mysterious history. At least it would keep his mind occupied. Training Anakin was one thing, but being consigned to Naboo was another. He missed the hustle and bustle of Coruscant, and inwardly wished they had never been forced to leave. Still, it had been good for Anakin.

The younger man looked up at him, and moved away from the windowsill. Venturing over to the desk, he looked down at the reading material that so engrossed his master. The scrolls were thin parchment, and had to be handled delicately. Anakin glanced over his shoulder watching the translator scan the document, the red light sliding over the paper as the small display panel printed out a thin line of words.

"That looks…fascinating," Anakin said after a few moments with sarcasm.

Obi-Wan did not look up, but answered him. "I'm your teacher Anakin, not your entertainment. If you're looking for a laugh, I suggest you go find Jar Jar."

"How about some more training exercises?" Anakin volunteered enthusiastically, "You always encourage me to practice!"

Obi-Wan could feel the nervous energy coming off him, colliding with his own calm, and it was beginning to unnerve him. "Anakin, really," he said tearing his eyes away to look up at him. "You need to wind down. Go meditate."

Anakin planted himself casually against the desk, determined to distract his master. "Do you think she'd marry Organa?" He asked Obi-Wan thoughtfully. Obi-Wan looked up at his bothersome apprentice. "He's a little rough around the edges, don't you think?"

"Oh, and you're not?" He answered, and pushed the translator away, interested in what his padawan had to say about their mutual friend.

"Well, Amidala wouldn't go for someone like him," he said, contemplating the matter. "She'd like someone more…more…like you. You're probably her type," he added approvingly.

Obi-Wan huffed, and stood up. "I'm a jedi knight, Anakin. I don't have a *type*." He began methodically replacing the scrolls in their airtight containers, carefully sealing each one at a time.

"So that's just it?" he asked with a grin. "It's all over for you? No little Kenobis in the future?" When he didn't answer, Anakin turned the translator monitor towards him and started reading the contents.

"No. Highly unlikely," Obi-Wan responded with a straight face. He watched Anakin fumble with the monitor, and irritated, he grabbed it from him, unplugging the wires and placing it in its case.

"Well don't get so worked up…it was just a question," Anakin said defensively, still leaning against the desk.

"I'm' not *worked* up," he answered through his teeth, "I think the jedi can manage to survive with my help. Besides, I am married."

Anakin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, to the code of the jedi, I know." He finally rose from the desk and walked towards the door. "It wasn't like I was asking you to spread your seed all over the galaxy."

Obi-Wan looked up at his apprentice, whose expression revealed that he was considering swallowing his boot at that moment. They had never really shared the typical master/apprentice relationship, but sometimes he went too far. He stared the other man down, but could not help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I swear Anakin, some of the things you say…" he trailed off with laughter. "You know, you would be better off dedicating a little more of your time to the code and less pursuing your more *primitive* instincts."

Anakin guffawed at his master as he shut the draw to his desk, finally tucking everything away. "Oh, there's nothing primitive about love, Obi-Wan," he answered, his eyes glazing over at a mental vision of the Queen. Anakin's attunement with the Force almost instantly created a ghostly visage of Amidala that had been imprinted in Anakin's mind. "How could you not love her?"

Obi-Wan looked up, watching the glistening image of the Queen before Anakin. His apprentice was capable of such focus when he desired it. Obi-Wan studied the image thoughtfully, noting that his padawan had not missed a single detail of her appearance. Even the eyes expressed the same warm caress of the Queen's own.

"Love is powerful, Obi-Wan," Anakin said watching his master, "it almost rivals the Force."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "But it is also dangerous."

The image faded suddenly at his words and he glanced over at Anakin, knowing it had upset him. "I know what love is, Obi-Wan. Real love – not some base physical reaction," he paused seething. "I love Amidala, and she loves me."

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, "I have no doubt that you love her. But suppose she doesn't chose you, suppose…"

"She *will* marry me, Obi-Wan," Anakin answered. There was an edge to his voice, sharp like a knife. "I have forseen it. I've told you this."

"Yes, you have," he answered curtly, "and yet you've also told me just now that you're jealous and angry. These are not the ways of the jedi."

Anakin took a deep breath in. He was flustered, and looked away from his master when he realized that he had let his emotions stray from him. "Forgive me Obi-Wan, you're right."

Obi-Wan clasped him on the shoulder, leading him out of the training room. "Well, you're going to have to control that temper of yours," he said jokingly. "We can't have people dropping like flies whenever you can't have your way!"

"C'mon," he smirked, "I'm not *that* bad."

"No, you're not," Obi-Wan answered with a grin, as they walked down the hall together. "But you're not that good, either."

The End

***

Pretty weak ending, huh? Maybe I'll come back to it again later.


End file.
